A True Tribute
by Sasuke149
Summary: After a year the boxing world find a fiting tribute to Arturo Gatti. The Arturo Gatti Memorial Open weight Torunament.


**A True Tribute**

**Sport: Boxing**

**Characters: Michael Buffer and Paulie Maliggnagi**

**Rating: Teen**

**-The Atlantic City Boardwalk Arena one year after Arturo's death-**

**Michael Buffer is backstage prior to the show that he, thanks to the Boxing Commissions has made a very special night to honor "The True Blood and Guts Warrior" Arturo Gatti.**

"**Hey Mike, it's time to go pal." a member of one of the Boxing Commission, the WBO, walks into Micheal's special looker room that was once the late great Thunder Gatti's , he's holding something inside a carrying case.**

"**Ok, lets get out there." Michael responds, then gets up and walks out to the ring that will soon hold one of boxing's biggest new events, an open weight tournament in memory of one of boxing's greatest fighters.**

**-Paulie's looker room-**

**Paulie was nervous, and for obvious reason, he was going into one of the biggest events in his entire career and he didn't know who he would face, the only thing that kept him focused on the task at hand was the fact that he was doing this in memory of his hero, Arturo Gatti. He knew if he didn't give his all he would tarnish the name of the "Warrior" and the rest of the Welterweight division.**

**-Middle of the Ring-**

**Michael was standing in the middle of the ring with a look of pure determination, this was the home of boxing's greatest legend and he didn't want to send the fans home disappointed.**

**Michael raised his Microphone to his mouth and with his usually booming voice he says "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know this time last year the boxing world lost a great fighter, a great man, and a great friend." Michael's voice started to fail him but he stood strong knowing his job, especially know as the head judge of the upcoming event. "So to honor the memory of Arturo "Thunder" Gatti, tonight we will hold a special tournament. Myself and the Commissions of Boxing, are proud to announce the first annual Arturo Gatti Memorial Tournament." After Micheal's block buster announcement the fans went wild.**

"**This tournament will be an open weight contest and we ask that fighters, like Floyd "Money" Mayweater, do not enter, this tournament is all about love of the sport, not rank or money." Micheal announced with new found authority as the tournament's creator.**

"**May all the participating boxers please come to the ring."**

**Following Michael Buffer's request 4 boxers entered the ring.**

"**Man, this is my competition?! I'm going to get killed!!" Paulie said under his breath after he surveyed the opposing fighters.**

"**At this time may the fighters please draw a number for the match ups." Micheal more said then asked**

**Paulie went first and he drew number three. "Oh shit it just had to be him!!" Paulie screamed after he pulled the number. Paulie was facing Manny "Pac-Man" Pacquiao in the first round. **

**The other fighter Wladimir Klitchko, was then left with older brother Vitali.**

"**Know that the fights have been chosen." Micheal was toning up for his famous words.**

"**Now for the thousands in attendance and the millions watching around the world on HBO. LLLLLLLET"S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!" Micheal Buffer screamed out as the fans cheered**

**The first fight of the night was the Klitchko Brother's, that Wladimir won by a split decision. **

**Paulie know stood in the ring stearing down Manny, "Come on Paulie you can do this." Paulie encouraged him self.**

**Micheal introduced the fighters. "Fighting out of the Red Corner weighing in at 148 pounds from the Philippines, he is 'The Fighting Pride of the Philippines' Manny 'Pac-Man' Pacquiao." The crowd burst in to cheers for boxing's number 1 fighter in the world**

"**And his opponent Fighting out of the Blue Corner weighing in at 148 pounds, from Brooklyn, New York. 'The Magic Man' Paulie Maliggnagi."**

**-after the first fight-**

**Paulie somehow did it, he edged out Manny in a split decision , but now he had to fight Wladimir Klitchko, the best heavyweight in the world. At that moment Paulie heard a voice, "Good luck kid." When Paulie turned to see who said that no one was there. "I need to cut down on the energy drinks." He said with a nervous laugh.**

**-in the ring-**

**Micheal takes up his microphone " Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the final fight of the 2010 Arturo Gatti Memorial Tournament."**

**Paulie came down to the ring, immediately followed by Klitchko.**

**This had all the promise for Fight of the Year.**

**The introductions whizzed by in Paulie's head, then suddenly it was time to fight.**

**In the first 4 rounds Paulie took a beating from the bigger, stronger Klichko but amazingly staid on his feet.**

**Between the 4th**** and 5****th**** rounds while Paulie's in his corner he hears his trainer**

"**I'm stopping this fight son, your out matched in everyway." Paulies' trainer said**

"**No, don't take me out I can still beat Wlady I just need to put my mind to it."**

**After that the rounds went back and fourth between Paulie and Wladimir until the 12****th**** round. 1:00 until the final bell rings, a busted up Maliggnagi, with his right eye swollen shut and his left eye closing fast was in desperation mode, here comes Klitchko with a full force hook aimed for the left side of Paulie's face. Almost out of instinct Paulie leaded to the right and nailed Wladimir in the ribs with a hard right hook. What happened next stunned the crowd, the seemingly invincible Klitchko fell to the canvas.. "1.…..2.…..3.…" The ref began his count**

"**What the hell did I just knock his Ukrainian ass out?!!" Paulie said shocked not knowing he accidentally ventured from the Neutral Corner**

"**Get back or you'll be disqualified Paulie." The ref warned.**

**Paulie steps back to the Neutral Corner and the ref continues his count**

"**7.….8.…..9.…..10 That's it he's out!" the ref shouted**

**Micheal walks back into the ring with the carrying case that the member of the WBO was holding earlier.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen Wladimir Klitchko could not answer the Referees 10 count so the winner by knockout, Paulie 'The Magic Man' Maliggnagi."**

**Micheal unveiled a trophy with a small figurine on top that looked like Arturo and handed it to Paulie.**

**Paulie finally realizing the impact of the honor and emotionally breaks down in the middle of the ring.**

"**I can't accept this honor, it's to great, I feel I will just fucking mess up as I always do." Paulie said into Michaels' microphone to which a voice responded **

"**Yes you can Paulie, it's thanks to guys like you, that my legacy in boxing will live on, you deserve this more than any thing."**

**Paulie zoned out during his post fight interview.**

"**Are you OK?" Micheal asked Paulie with a look of concern on his face**

"**I heard Arturo, he said that guys like me help his legacy to live on." Paulie said.**

"**Why do you think I only let you and those other 3 fight this tournament?" Micheal asked to with Paulie shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Because like Arturo all 4 of you guys fight with your heart and soul to make the fans happy and to keep them entertained , you and the other 3 are Arturo's Living Legacy."**

**Paulie looked at Michael confused beyond belief, "What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, just like Arturo, you 4 guys give your all in every match, and you do it to make sure the fans go home happy."**

**With new found admiration Paulie lifts the trophy with on hand and Michael's wrist with the other. "You should be proud to Mike." Paulie started. "This tournament of yours was a huge turn out."**

**The End**

**This story is my tribute to Arturo "Thunder" Gatti. **

**RIP Champ we miss you.**


End file.
